


Sheltered

by musterings



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30s gladnis, Barebacking, Bottom Ignis Scientia, Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, say about a year after the dawn or so, this is just very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musterings/pseuds/musterings
Summary: The booming sound of Gladio’s laughter was enough to make Ignis smile and chuckle along, before squeezing the top of Gladio’s thigh through his worn sweatpants.“Everything okay?” said Gladio, his voice quieting down.“Everything’s going along swimmingly,” replied Ignis, slightly surprised with the concern in Gladio’s voice. “It’s just been so long since we could spend time like this.”Ignis works well on auto-pilot, sometimestoowell, but a gentle reminder is all he needs to switch off.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Sheltered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beefy_noods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefy_noods/gifts).



> this was written as a gift for my dear friend @beefy_noods, who requested something sappy and goofy where Ignis forgets to be vulnerable with Gladio.
> 
> thank you for being such a wonderful friend to me this past year! legit i don't think i'd be writing as much gladnis without your encouragement and our hilarious conversations. i hope I did your prompt (and your service top gladio cravings from ages ago LMAO) justice!

The robes around Ignis’s shoulders weighed heavier than they did that morning as he stepped out of the council rooms. Ignis has never been a malevolent person, not to those who never deserved it at least, but some days, he wondered why those old curmudgeons hadn't carked it during the Long Night. 

"You would've thought they'd be over the petty arguments at this point," asked Ignis out loud. 

"The throne is empty," responded Cor's voice behind him. "It only stands to reason that there would be a number of people vying for a place of power before anything can be properly formalised."

Taking his cane in hand, Ignis hummed his agreement. There was no one more suited to leading their shambling government than Ignis Scientia, all the murmurs in the corridors either agreed, or admitted with bitter resignation. There was no contest. But there was also no precedent to an empty throne, and ten years of darkness supposedly gave people plenty of time to mull over ideas to how a country _should_ be run, and many an ex-government official or surviving descendants of noble blood thought to capitalise in the messiness of rebuilding, and what they hoped to be any of Ignis's shortcomings. 

It fell to Ignis to ensure there were none.

"Heading home early tonight?” asked Cor out of nowhere.

“Yes,” said Ignis distractedly. “I’ve more or less caught up with my backlog of paperwork. Everyone’s settling into their roles quite well, never mind how ad hoc their assignments have been. Now that the bulk of the efforts have been put in, I can pace myself for the next few months.”

A scoff from Cor. “In your language that’s still taking on the work of ten men, and finishing it in the same amount of time as a group of twenty would.”

“It’d be a shame to slow down now,” said Ignis.

“Enjoy your evening off Scientia.” A large hand clapped over Ignis’s shoulder. “You’ve earned it.”

* * *

There was very little time for Ignis to sit down for a proper break these days. They were overstretched as it was, and they needed as many capable people on the rebuilding efforts as much as possible. Nevertheless, he had five or so minutes to spare, and hearing his office door shut behind him welcomed a rare reprieve. All eyes were on Ignis, and when he had to compensate for the two he could not spare, time alone behind closed doors was all the more valuable.

He unlocked his phone which had pinged off with a message hours ago and he prompted it to play the voice recording left within. 

" _Hey Iggy,"_ came Gladio's voice. Cheery, if a little distorted by background noise. " _Just lettin' you know everything's holding up fine here near the north Wall. We've cleared up most of the monster nests here, and crews to clear the rubble should be okay to move in this week. I've already let the team know we’re getting off early today._ "

A useful message to pass along to the clearing teams, Ignis thought.

" _Love you,_ ” said Gladio’s voice in a low whisper through his phone’s tinny speakers. _“Can't wait to see you at home."_

It was a wonder that after more than a decade of being together that Gladio can still make the heat rise up Ignis’s neck and pool into his cheeks. 

The week had been a trial on them both. If Gladio wasn't out in the city, skirting as far as the Wall’s remnants, clearing out monsters settled in the area he was whipping up what able bodied citizens were available into Crownsguard shape. Many of the more capable fighters had moved out to Lestallum or even further out, or worse yet, were the ones to return only as names imprinted on small bits of mangled metal. On the occasions Gladio could come home to their modest apartment early, he would be passed out in bed from his physical exertions from a day of fighting. Some days this week, the short recordings Gladio left in Ignis’s inbox were the only times he could hear Gladio’s voice, what with Ignis rising well before the newfound sun did. Even before that, the precious time they spent together was scarce already, sequestered into their shared meals and tired conversation. It made Ignis’s heart weigh heavy with guilt to come home hours later than when he’d expect Gladio to arrive, only to be greeted by the soft, even breaths of a man deeply and heavily asleep.

But there was little time to gripe. The hard work was just as much for both of them as it was for the rest of Lucis’s people. Ignis knew it then when he was a teenager picking up after Noctis, and he knew it when he and Gladio shelved their own wants and desires during their road trip, just until they've done what needed to be done. And they both knew this now, more than ever. Their hard work will secure them this future, just as it did their evening. 

Everyone’s combined efforts under Ignis’s leadership were bearing fruit. Ignis had plenty to be pleased about. Maybe it was selfish, that amongst everything, Ignis was not satisfied, especially not with living off the brief warmth he savoured waking up in Gladio’s arms. All the pressure on his shoulders since he took up his post has worked Ignis into one strung up knot. This week alone wound him up even tighter, and he craved Gladio’s touch more than ever. It was likely Gladio felt much the same, but despite his occasional touches at home, chose not to voice his desires out loud, just as aware of how crucial their work was, no longer for royalty or for a kingdom, but for the people who now counted on them.

Sometimes, Ignis dared entertained the idea that maybe they’ve earned their right to be selfish. 

"I'll pass the message along,” Ignis spoke into his phone’s recorder. “Thank you Gladio. If you could let me know how the team Prompto’s leading in the east is faring I would appreciate it, but I can also wait for the formal report if you can’t make timely contact." 

Ignis paused. 

"I'm making dinner tonight, so you don't have to eat at the canteen. I'll see you at home."

Another pause. 

"I love you too,” he finally added.

His ears burning, he saved the recording and sent it off to Gladio's inbox. 

* * *

The cut of garula sizzled on the heavy pan, the beeps of his phone timer and the fragrance of the garlic telling Ignis it was almost ready. Somewhere down the hall the front door creaked opened and Ignis’s head bounced up with a smile. Moments later, Ignis found his weight completely divested off his feet, as strong arms trapped him in a tight embrace and lifted him off the ground.

“There’s my favourite person,” said Gladio’s low voice in his ear.

Ignis craned his neck around, long enough to let Gladio greet him with a firm kiss, his weight still supported in Gladio’s arms.

“Dinner’s just about ready, so if you could put me down,” said Ignis, his heart jostling with Gladio’s hearty laughter.

“I thought I told ya to wait for me so I could help?” Gladio set his feet back down on the kitchen floor, but kept one arm behind Ignis’s back. He let out a low whistle. “Garula rib? Where’d you score that?”

“Found a hunter willing to haggle with a fresher cut on my way home today. I hope that more than enough makes up for my cooking without you.”

Relearning his way around the kitchen was like welcoming in an old friend, one Ignis may have had disagreements with in the past, borne from frustration of cuts on his fingers and flat tasting meals from imprecise measurements. But it was as if Ignis had regained a part of himself. He intended to wait and had only started to prepare ingredients and crockery, but it was almost automatic the way his hands moved to fire up the stove and season the beef. Anticipating the joy that followed whenever Gladio ate _anything_ Ignis only motivated him further, and before long, he was preparing dinner alone. 

“Anything I can do to help?” asked Gladio.

“Not for the moment no,” said Ignis. “Go on ahead and take a shower, you smell like the blood of your foes—” Gladio let out a loud guffaw “—Once you’re finished, I’ll need someone to help set the table.”

After a firm slap against Ignis’s rear, Gladio walked away, his heavy footsteps fading away towards the direction of their bedroom. By the time Gladio returned, Ignis’s final timer had gone off, and sure enough, the meat had just enough give against the skewer Ignis pierced into the crisp crust to test for tenderness. Without prompting, cupboard doors opened and closed in succession and plates and glasses clinked against each other as Gladio took them out of their place and set two plates down by the counter.

“Smells good,” said Gladio. A hand was on Ignis’s hip, gently squeezing it. He smelled like the fresh lemon of their cheap soap. “Go sit down, I’ll bring the food over.”

Easy and idle chatter filled the small space of their dining room as they ate. Ignis left Gladio to do most of the talking, content to listen to the sound of his voice, and he’d interject here and there, chuckling every once in a while at Gladio’s crude jokes while he topped up their mismatched mugs with wine salvaged from an old cellar willing to part with it for a meagre amount of coin. Throughout it all, Gladio would hum around the food in his mouth, “Damn Iggy, this tastes so good,” he had said for the tenth time that evening, and Ignis’s chest bubbled with pride. High quality ingredients were still scarce, but Ignis did his best with what he could and Gladio’s pleased noises were enough proof of that hard work.

“And he said,” Gladio barked out in the middle of his story, “‘We're clearing out the monsters _so that_ the building crew can come in.’ The Marshal looked _so_ pissed Iggy, and he goes ‘But the nest is _under_ the debris, how're we going to get rid of them if you can't even a spare few men _from_ the building crew to get these _giant rocks off_?”

The booming sound of Gladio’s laughter was enough to make Ignis smile and chuckle along, before squeezing the top of Gladio’s thigh through his worn sweatpants.

“Everything okay?” said Gladio, his voice quieting down.

“Everything’s going along swimmingly,” replied Ignis, slightly surprised with the concern in Gladio’s voice. “It’s just been so long since we could spend time like this.”

“Tell me about it. I missed you out there.” Gladio’s lips suddenly met his in a firm kiss that came from nowhere. “Got more things planned for us?”

"Who do you think I am?'

"Only the most reliable person in Lucis right now apparently." Another scruffy kiss with the dry taste of wine from Gladio’s tongue, and Ignis smiled despite himself. "Lemme help you with cleaning up and you can show me what else ya got planned." 

They talked idly while Gladio washed the dishes, handing them to Ignis to dry with a tea towel and stack on the counter. Once the dishes were put away and the cupboards snapped shut for the last time that evening, Ignis reached out, seeking out Gladio's hand with his.

His hand was lifted up, and met with Gladio’s chapped lips.

"Ready for bed?" asked Gladio against his fingers.

"Not in the way you think."

With a deep chuckle, Gladio tugged his hand lightly, leading them towards their bedroom. Clearly of the same mind, their lips came together as soon as they crossed the threshold, their hands eager, searching and pawing at each other’s bodies, like they were recommitting all their touches to memory. 

“I missed you,” Gladio’s whispers were hot against Ignis’s lips. His arms tightened around Ignis’s waist, pulling him closer against him, until Ignis’s shins hit the edge of their bed.

“This is all that kept me going this week,” mumbled Ignis, his hands working down the cotton fabric of the t-shirt stretched across Gladio’s chest. His fingers slipped under the hem, and slowly he drew up Gladio’s shirt up and over his head, releasing it on to the floor. “It’s all I’ve been thinking about.”

“All while you stay on top of everything at work too,” Gladio’s scruff met the sensitive skin of Ignis’s neck. “That’s _my_ Iggy.” 

The little comment sent a flutter through Ignis’s chest, the recognition worth more than the commendations he’s earned from colleagues since he took up his post. Eager to please, he gently pushed Gladio by the shoulders, encouraging him to lie back amongst the pillows. He ran his hands down his chest, smoothing his hand over the fine chest hair that had grown over the years, trailing down his stomach and just above his groin. 

“Sure y’don’t want me to pick up waxing again?”

“Don’t you _dare._ ”

Gladio laughed. “What’s the plan then babe?”

Ignis sat back on his heels and knelt between Gladio’s legs, nudging Gladio’s knees apart with his.

“I want to take you.” Ignis ran his hand over the growing bulge under Gladio’s underwear. “Help you work out all your physical exhaustion.”

“And help you work out all your stress too huh?” said Gladio with a smug chuckle from the head of the bed. “I’m not gonna argue with that.”

Ignis only hummed, taking Gladio’s underwear by the hem to slide off his thick legs. By the time Ignis had pulled them off his feet and tossed them to the ground, Gladio had fished out their lube from the bedside table and pressed it into Ignis’s hand. Ignis ran his palm over his muscular thigh, sliding it over the hair over his quads, before massaging inside Gladio’s thighs.

“ _Iggy_ —”

Slinging one leg over his lap, Ignis squeezed the cool viscous liquid out the tube, rubbing it between his fingers, before pressing his fingers against Gladio’s warm entrance. He circled that spot, brows drawn tight, listening out for Gladio’s groans, before applying more lube and sinking a finger in. Ignis's cock strained twitched inside his trousers and his teeth sank into his bottom lip. He worked his fingers through Gladio's tightness, concentrating on the promise of eventual relief that came with pressing inside him. For a few minutes, he quietly worked Gladio’s entrance, gauging his lover’s reactions from his quick breaths and the clench of his leg around Ignis’s waist.

This is what Ignis needed. To make Gladio feel good, to sink into him and to let his heat consume him, to fuck him so hard both of them could forget the world that awaited their next move the next day. With three fingers knuckle deep into Gladio’s tight entrance, Ignis massaged firm against that nub inside him, making him moan out loud in Ignis’s darkness. 

“Wait— Gimme a sec—” Gladio gasped.

Ignis pulled his fingers out, wiping the lube on the waistband of his underwear. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“Yeah I’m fine— That felt really good,” Gladio’s hand reached out, and took Ignis’s dry hand in his. “But what about you, are _you_ okay?”

“What?” asked Ignis, taken aback by the question.

“You seem distracted.”

Ignis frowned. “I’m not _distracted_.”

“Are you worried about somethin’?” Gladio continued, voice steeped with concern, “is it work?” 

“No, no, everything’s fine at work. Nothing’s worrying me, I’m fine,” Ignis insisted, running one hand through his hair. “I’ve been looking forward to making love to you all day Gladio, there’s nothing else on my mind right now.”

Nevertheless, Gladio released his hand, opting instead to run his hand up and down Ignis’s clothed thigh. “Y’know what, maybe not tonight.”

“What?” said Ignis again, but this time, his question came out in a small and choked voice. He would never force Gladio to do something he didn’t want to do, but the rejection still stung. “Have I done something wrong?”

Gladio let out a deep sigh, and the sheets rustled in front of Ignis as Gladio sat up in front of him. 

“That’s exactly it Iggy, I don’t want you thinkin’ about doin’ things _right._ ” Large hands cupped Ignis’s cheeks, and Gladio planted a firm kiss to his lips. “You do enough of that outside of us. You don’t need to do that with me.”

“You’re saying I’m trying too hard,” Ignis said weakly, his chest tight and cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“You’re thinkin’ too hard more like. It’s just me Iggy." Gladio’s lips met his forehead, and fingers trawled through his hair. “I wanna see you act stupid again.”

“Again?” Ignis felt a dejected smile on his face despite himself. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“For one thing, you didn’t comment on how hairy my asshole was, not once tonight,” said Gladio a matter-of-factly.

“Was I meant to?” asked Ignis, brows drawn in confusion.

“Where's the teasing I always get from ya huh? Almost always you'd say, _‘It feels like walking through the Myrlwood down here love_ ,’" said Gladio, in what he most likely presumed to be a perfect imitation of his lover’s accent. "But there hasn’t been any of that."

Ignis tried not to smile. “And that’s what tipped you off?”

“Nope. I left a pun open for you at dinner. Would’ve been a terrible one. I was thinking of you when Cor said it today actually. But nope, didn’t even take the bait. You seemed really distracted then too."

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut, leaning his forehead's against Gladio's. 

"‘ _It sounds like it’s the Marshal who needs to get his rocks off’_ ," muttered Ignis after a moment’s deliberation, earning him a laugh and another kiss from Gladio. “That’s what you wanted me to say wasn’t it?”

"He’s back," Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis's back. "I missed ya really. I missed your puns. And your smile when you think my joke’s funny but you don’t wanna admit it. ”

"Because they're _not_ ," Ignis mumbled, his smile dejected despite his best efforts. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry Gladio." 

“Nothin’ to be sorry for. You’re under pressure, I get it.”

“It hasn’t been easy,” Ignis admitted, like a dam giving away in his chest. Everyone expected him to hold up to their constant scrutiny, so there was never a chance to say out loud, in fear of anyone listening out for any of Ignis’s weaknesses. “It’s like I have daggers trained at my back at the slightest slip up.”

“You could probably dodge ‘em all too if they did try anything though,” said Gladio. 

“Not like I can solve it the old fashioned way,” said Ignis with a hollow laugh. 

“You can’t just kill your problems like I’m doin’ with the monster nests, but you know you can always tell me how much you wanna do that right?” Gladio kissed the corner of Ignis’s mouth. “You don’t have to keep it together around me.”

Ignis remained silent, only offering another weak smile. A thumb rubbed Ignis’s cheek, just under his scarred eye.

“You don’t ever have to be _anything_ for me Iggy, you can switch off whenever you’re with me," said Gladio. "I love you no matter what." 

Instinctively, Ignis ducked his head to hide the grin forming on his face, but Gladio tipped his chin up, and pressed their lips together.

“I love you too.” Ignis said quietly. Warm lips were upon his again, and he ran his hands over Gladio’s bare shoulders as he savoured their kiss. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I should be thankin’ you, you put this whole evening for us and everything.”

“About that,” Ignis sighed. “I’m sorry—”

“Huh?”

“I’ve put a damper on our evening. I meant it, when I said I looked forward to this more than anything this week, and finally give you the attention you deserved. But I couldn’t even— I—”

“Couldn’t even do it right?” Gladio offered.

Ignis released an exhale.

“It’s okay Iggy, you’re _okay_ . It’s just _me_ . I’m happiest when I get to spend _any_ time with you.” said Gladio. “Just having you with me is enough.”

Such simple words flooded Ignis’s chest with warmth and relief, and he relaxed in the heat of Gladio’s embrace, leaning in to a kiss, and then another, each one reaching into him deeper than the last.

“The evening’s not a waste. Dinner was amazing. I loved seeing you relaxed and laughing again,” said Gladio softly, “But, tonight, lemme take care of you instead.”

As he said it, Gladio gently moved Ignis to lie back amongst their pillows. Even when he couldn’t see Gladio, Ignis couldn’t help but hang his head his head in shame, away from where Gladio was hovering inches away from his face. “But I was meant to do that for you,” he muttered.

“You already do a lot for me Iggy. But you’ve got a million things flying around in your brain right now, you don’t need to add me as one of them.” Gladio’s fingers were at his chest, undoing the buttons of Ignis’s shirt. “Lemme take the wheel tonight.”

“But—”

Gladio silenced Ignis with a kiss.

“Next time you can rail my ass as hard as you want.” Gladio worked Ignis’s shirt off his shoulders. “But tonight, I wanna make sure I’m the _only_ thing you’re thinking about.”

Ignis let out an undignified snort, and then his shoulders were shaking in an equally as undignified laugh. 

Since the dawn, Ignis had been a shining example of a leader to their makeshift council. He was a man from the Chosen King’s retinue rising out of grief and reclaiming his strength despite his profound loss. Somewhere down the line, he had become an image of hope for Lucis’s remaining citizens, but with hope came expectation, and with expectation came the bitter taste of disappointment. 

Day to day, Ignis donned his robes and the masks they accompanied, and somewhere in his changes of costume, he had forgotten that he never _needed_ to don one with Gladio. Gladio, who had seen him faceplant one to many times in his first few attempts of a backflip, heard him fumble through puns during their first date and every one thereafter, who had watched him wade through mud and marsh and blood and darkness to get Noctis to his rightful place. Gladio, who has seen the right mess of a face Ignis must have made the first time he ever told him he loved him, and then said it again, despite the tears in Ignis’s eyes and his confused and foolish grin.

“And which paperback did you pull that line out of?” said Ignis, when he finally regained his breath.

Gladio laughed. “Not one I’ve read with you yet, ‘cus I wanted to try it on you.” 

Tugging him down by the shoulders, Ignis kissed him again, parting his lips to let Gladio deepen the kiss while he pressed the weight of his hips against Ignis. Before long, the friction between them had Ignis hardening against Gladio’s own stiff length. 

"Guess the line worked then huh?" said Gladio. 

"I'm not so easily won over," Ignis softly whispered with a coy smile. 

"Don't you worry, I've got more tricks up my sleeve," Gladio assured. 

Teeth nipped at Ignis’s bottom lip before Gladio pulled away. Calloused fingers brushed strands away from Ignis’s forehead, and Gladio pressed a kiss right between the middle of Ignis’s eyebrows. Those kisses worked down his face, ghosting over the healed scars over his eye, his cheeks, his jaw, then travelling down his neck. A hand had slipped under the waistband of Ignis’s trousers, gently stroking his shaft through his briefs while Gladio sucked marks along his clavicle. 

Gladio’s lips separated from his neck, and his insistent fingers tugged at the waistband of his trousers. In response, Ignis lifted his hips, and Gladio slipped both his trousers and underwear off, the cool air hitting Ignis’s erection a welcome relief. A large, warm hand wrapped around it, and Ignis groaned as Gladio slowly pumped it.

“Whaddya want next Iggy?” said Gladio, his breath hot against his ear.

“I thought I wasn’t going to be doing any thinking?”

“Someone between us _has_ to do a bit, or nothin’ll ever happen,” Gladio said. “Come on, when you’re at your wits end at work, whaddya think about me doing to you?”

Ignis paused to think, at least to try and think. The way Gladio’s thumb rubbed against the slit of his cock made his toes curl and his mind empty.

“Your mouth.” Ignis swallowed. “I think about you sucking my cock.”

There was a rustle between Ignis’s legs and the next time Gladio spoke, his warm breath hit Ignis’s shaft. “Didn’t even deny you were thinking about me.” His laugh was low and rumbled. “Yep, you need this.”

The warm wet heat of Gladio’s mouth enveloped his cock, working it in even strokes, while one hand pumped at the base. Ignis’s head rolled back and he threaded his fingers through Gladio’s thick hair, the vibrations from Gladio’s groans making him tug against the scalp.

“Gladio?” Ignis choked out.

“Yeah babe?”

“Could you get me ready while you do that?”

“You didn’t even need to ask,” said Gladio with a fond chuckle. There was a clatter from their bedside table, then Gladio’s thick fingers were between his legs, massaging his entrance and working his fingers in one by one.

“It’s a bit much,” said Ignis with a gulp. 

“I know, I’ve been neglecting you too,” Gladio worked his fingers in deeper, and curled them against that spot inside Ignis, making him release a shuddered groan. “You’re doin’ really well baby.”

Slinging one of Ignis’s legs over his shoulder, Gladio took his cock in his mouth again, and the combined result was almost excruciating. One hand rubbed at Ignis’s hip, urging him to buck into Gladio’s mouth, the heat pooling in his groin, while Gladio’s fingers stretched him open, brushing every once at that spot inside him that made pleasure shoot up his spine like a live wire.

“Gladio—” Ignis gasped as Gladio’s fingers massaged his prostate more in earnest. One of his heels dug in to Gladio’s back, his breaths were shallow, his moans came out broken and gasped, and he let Gladio continue to work over that spot and suck around his cock, his tight grip on Gladio’s hair the only thing slowing his thrusts into Gladio’s mouth.

“Gladio,” Ignis groaned, “Let up for a moment—”

Slowly, Gladio released Ignis’s cock from his mouth, but continued to slowly stroke within his entrance.

“Too much?” asked Gladio, his voice brought down to a low rumble.

“Never.” Ignis scoffed, and Gladio pinched inside his thigh. “But I need you to come up here and get inside me now, lest I finish too early.”

“Hey, if you do, I’ll be right here to get you going again.” Gladio lined himself up against Ignis, and pressed a kiss to Ignis’s forehead. “You tell me when it gets too much okay? I know it’s been a while.”

Ignis nodded. Gladio sank in, rolling his hips to sheathe himself bit by bit, until he was pressed flush against Ignis’s rear. Ignis breathed deeply and slowly. Large hands, calloused and hardened by battle, gently caressed either side of Ignis’s cheeks. 

Wrapping his arms around those broad, muscled shoulders, Ignis returned a smile that Gladio was surely wearing above him that very moment, and a soft chuckle and a deep kiss from Gladio confirmed Ignis’s guess. They kissed, languidly and unhurried, the pressure and slide of Gladio’s tongue against his a welcome distraction from the momentary discomfort.

“Gladio,” Ignis whispered. “I’m fine, you can keep going.”

“Whatever you want, baby.” One of Gladio’s hands released Ignis’s cheek, bracing itself beside Ignis’s head. Gladio slowly drew out, and thrust back in, at first small thrusts that drew out longer after every snap of his hips, the pressure whenever he brushed against Ignis’s prostate dulling the stretch into something more pleasurable.

“Howsat feel?” Gladio grunted. 

“Good,” Ignis gasped. He hooked his legs around Gladio's waist, pulling him deeper. Gladio's pace was just enough to bring Ignis close to the precipice, for the heat inside him to well just _so_ , but not enough to push him over, and Ignis let himself get lost in the slow drag against his walls, his aching cock rubbing against Gladio's firm and muscled stomach, Gladio's lips sliding against his, his own moans growing louder against their soft and reverent utterances. 

"You're so gorgeous, Iggy—" Gladio whispered against his lips, "You're taking me in real well— You feel so good—" He angled his hips, and brushed against Ignis's prostate again, and Ignis cried out loud at the contact, one of his hands instinctively snapping to his mouth to stifle it. “Come on babe, lemme hear you, tell me how you like it.”

With Gladio, it was never so much a permission. It was his gentle reminder, that there was no one else but the two of them, no performances to put on, or expressions to mimic. 

"Like that— Right there—" Ignis panted.

"That feel good?" Gladio maintained that angle, striking against that spot, once, twice, thrice more.

"Yes— Keep doing that—" Ignis’s hands clung to Gladio’s shoulders, his heels digging into Gladio’s lower back, but not to quicken, nor to hurry along, but to hold him in place. He reached out, and his hand found Gladio’s stubbled jaw, and he craned himself closer. Gladio’s lips met his halfway, with a searing kiss that pressed him back down on the pillows, while he continued his measured and deliberate thrusts.

After a long day of keeping up appearances, Ignis found he couldn’t care less how much of a mess he looked, his hair plastered to his forehead, precome leaking all over his stomach, his moans climbing higher and higher in volume, and his nails will surely leave marks on Gladio's shoulders. Everything about Gladio encased him, his warm palm covering his, his hot tongue inside his lips, his cock that seared inside him, his large, broad figure surrounding him, as if to shield him from the prying eyes of rest of the world in this one space he made for Ignis where he could let himself fall apart. 

“I’m close Gladio—”

“Me too—” Gladio grunted. “Could stay like this forever.”

“But alas.” Ignis hoped his smile was evident. Gladio had chuckled, so maybe it was. 

Every rock of Gladio's hips pushed Ignis was closer and closer to the edge. There was no more regard for volume now, or for the marks Ignis left all over Gladio's neck, or for the soreness he'd get come tomorrow morning from Gladio's girth. 

"I want to— Gladio— Touch me— " 

And for once, Gladio was right. 

Ignis could think of nothing else but the warmth of Gladio's hand around his cock, the way he filled him, and the raspy whispers against his ear as he stroked him to completion. Clutching tight where his fingers tangled in Gladio’s hair, he spilled all over his stomach with an unbridled cry, falling apart under the only gaze that mattered in that moment.

Ignis’s head lolled back amongst the pillows, his limbs hung limply around Gladio’s frame, his pulse a steady, echoing rhythm in his ears. Gladio’s strokes around his now softened cock slowed, and Ignis’s breaths came down with them. Ignis reached out for Gladio, and he came down to kiss him, softly and tenderly.

"You okay?" said Gladio eventually. 

"Yes.” Ignis's panted, his breaths evening out. “More than okay."

“Okayer?” offered Gladio.

“ _Okayest._ ” Ignis tried, then shook his head with a quiet chuckle. “No, doesn’t quite cover it either.”

“I’d be embarrassed if it did.”

“Try me again when I’ve got my words back,” laughed Ignis.

One of Gladio’s hands stroked his side, and his lips travelled down Ignis’s neck. Ignis was content to lie like this, to bask in the adoration in Gladio’s lips and hands as they roamed his skin, but he was acutely aware of how hard Gladio still was inside him. He made to pull out, but Ignis clamped his legs snug around Gladio's waist.

Ignis stroked his stubbled jaw. "I can take a bit more."

"You sure?" Gladio muttered, "I can finish myself off, you can lie back and take a breather." 

"What it I told you I wanted you to?" 

"Then I'd say you've earned it." A warm laugh echoed above him. “Just tell me if it gets too much.” 

A hand pushed Ignis's hand palm up against the bed, and Ignis laced their fingers together as Gladio slowly picked up his pace again. His thrusts became jerkier, and his groans grew louder and louder in Ignis’s ear.

Still sensitive from his own orgasm, Ignis’s moans came out broken and ragged, the continued stretch almost unbearable, his nerves alight all over his skin.

"Iggy—” groaned Gladio, “I'm gonna— _Fuck—_ " 

“Go on, _love_ —” Ignis gasped, his hand squeezing Gladio’s tighter, “I want you to come for me—”

With a loud pleasured groan, Gladio's hips stuttered then stilled. The sudden warmth welling up inside Ignis made him groan through pursed lips. Like some sated beast, Gladio's weight collapsed on top of him, only briefly raising himself on his elbows to cover Ignis's lips with his own. When they separated, Ignis felt the back of Gladio's fingers stroking against his cheek. 

"I love you,” whispered Gladio, "so much." He pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth that Ignis felt as a flutter in his chest. "You're funny, and you're clever, and—" then more kisses on Ignis's lips, his cheeks welling with heat and his heart brimming full with the warmth Gladio showered him in. "—you'll always be enough for me." 

Stroking the nape of Gladio's neck, Ignis smiled up at Gladio.

"I love you too,” said Ignis. _I’m sorry_ , he wanted to say again. “Thank you,” he said instead, punctuating each word with a kiss, “for being so good to me.”

The mattress springs sank as Gladio pulled out of Ignis and laid next to him. 

“It’s okay,” Gladio muttered. “You’re okay. No matter what anyone thinks, you’re doing an amazing job. I’m proud of you.” He pressed a kiss to Ignis’s cheek. “And whenever you’re with me, you can be as dumb as you want.”

“I don’t think I have much choice in the matter. I feel as if spending any time within your proximity renders me utterly stupid,” Ignis said, his voice fogging over with sleep. He slid an arm over Gladio’s chest. “Since the beginning really.”

Gladio’s chest vibrated under Ignis’s hand with a loud laugh. “I’m gonna take that as a compliment.”

“It is.” Ignis leaned into Gladio’s fingers stroking through his hair, the tingling in his scalp making his eyelids grow heavy. One of Gladio’s arms wrapped over his shoulders, and Ignis snuggled closer to his chest, holding himself as close as possible to the one place he felt himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i've got fluff waiting in the WIP wings as well
> 
> catch me at [ @musterings1](https://twitter.com/musterings1)
> 
> one day i will lose the 1 from my username


End file.
